In the past, designs of interlock switch assemblies for microwave ovens have progressed from relatively complex assemblies made up of a number of switches individually mounted in sheet metal bracket assemblies requiring individual switch adjustments to custom interlock switch modules containing a plurality of specially designed switches positively positioned within a unitary housing. Such custom interlock switch modules reduced the number of adjustments but required relatively costly tooling because of the need for completely redesigned switch elements.
In switch designs overcoming the need for custom designed switch elements such as that shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 866,115 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,505 filed May 22, 1986 by George Michael Drake, it has been found desirable to provide still further improvements to further prevent actuation except in response to door closing.